


Waiting

by itsalieimnotaghost



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Also short, Gen, I wrote this a while ago, Other, dadvid, if ur looking for some pedo shit ur in the wrong house, its a vent kiddos, very short, will never ever be maxvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 02:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14250933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsalieimnotaghost/pseuds/itsalieimnotaghost
Summary: David doesn't know what's wrong, but it doesn't matter. What matters is how he can fix it.





	Waiting

 

David sat on the very edge of the bed, so close to teetering off he had to steady himself on the bedpost. He held his arms tight and looked at his son.

Max sat startlingly still, in the deepest corner of the bed, tucked in between the pillows. He was small enough that if he let himself, he would slide right in between the bed and the wall, completely swallowed up in the nothing. That might’ve been his plan.

“Max,” David began, speaking quietly into the tense silence, “you can tell me anything. I’m always gonna be on your side. Even if it’s crazy, or scary, or something completely mundane. You.. can trust me.”

At his last words, Max somehow found a way to tense up more. He looked as though one sudden movement might eat him alive; as though one more tick of the clock would bring the world to its knees. David could feel something in the room change. He didn’t know what it was. And that terrified him.

Max choked on his own breathing, trying to find the words that were hiding in a treasure chest between his ribs somewhere. Even if he found it, he wasn’t certain he could open it. He felt like he couldn’t move, but. It was David. It was just _David_ and wasn’t this whole display _ridiculous?_ It was just David he had to calm _down_ it was just _David_ can’t he trust-  
He choked, and found himself struggling to catch the breath that had fled long ago. He just had to breathe. To stop making a big deal out of nothing. Just. To stop.

David gently reached forward, hand raised ever so slightly.

“Max, I-”  
Not daring to look, Max let out a gasping cry the closer he knew David became. There was nothing else he could do- he was already pressed into the wall so deep he would leave a dent. He tried anyway.

David drew back slowly, and folded his hands in his lap. If Max couldn’t speak, or respond at all, then by golly he’d sit and wait. He couldn’t bear the thought of leaving him alone now. He didn’t think either of them could handle it.

Seconds turned to minutes as the time passed by, marked only by the steady  _ tick  _ on the wall clock. He would wait until it stopped if he had to.

Finally, when close to twenty minutes had passed, Max began to unfurl himself from his small hold. He looked utterly exhausted. He blinked a few times before realizing David was still there, sitting on the bed with a small smile on his face. It wasn’t a very happy one, but it was for him nonetheless. 

Max played with his sleeve for a moment, trying to avoid the inevitable conversation. David would want to know everything, any and all details on why whatever the hell just happened occurred, he’d want times, locations, _names-_  
David slowly brought his hand into his vision, palm up. Max stopped his slow descent into his fretting and looked up at him curiously. David gave him a more gentle smile.

“How are we doing, bud?” he asked, almost whispering. Max tried his best to un-gloss his eyes and shrugged. Words weren’t quite real, yet. David only nodded.   
“I’m going to grab your throw blanket from the dryer and get you some water, okay?” Max nodded numbly, only half hearing him. As David stepped out of the room, Max closed his tired eyes and settled his head into the corner.  
Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to let David help. Just this once.

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% a vent for lil ol' me. I'm not gonna say what Max is working through, you can all draw your own interpretations. You know as much as David. We all need a David tbh.


End file.
